Home
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Quanto tempo pode demorar para se viver um grande amor? Reviews Please!


Nome da Fic: **Home**

Autor: **Roxane Norris**

Beta-reader: ** Shey Snape**

Par: **Severus Snape / Personagem Original**

Censura: **PG- 13**

Gênero: **Romance, drama**

Avisos: **Essa song é um presente para uma amiga muito especial, Clau Rabelo **

Sumário:** Quanto tempo pode demorar para se viver um grande amor?**

Disclaimer**: Esses personagens são de J. K. Rowling, eu só peguei emprestado para proporcionar entretenimento aos meus leitores. Não vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.**

HOME 

_Eu estou pegando novamente o avião, mas desta vez estou voltando para a Inglaterra... Para casa! – _pensou ao sentar no confortável assento de primeira classe. A janela ao seu lado lhe permitia ver o sol pálido sumir por entre as nuvens, mas ela só se permitiu um longo suspiro diante da bela paisagem de Atenas. Não era só a distância que a separava de casa, mas também os longos anos de ausência. Anos que não voltariam, anos em que dedicou sua vida a salvar vidas, e se tornar tudo o que era agora, Cláudia Rabelo. O peso dessa assinatura em receituários e livros era sua melhor recompensa pelos anos afastada de casa, era sua grande recompensa por tê-lo deixado...

_Outro dia de verão_

_Que vem e vai embora_

_Em Paris ou em Roma_

_Mas eu quero ir para casa_

Os olhos presos aos raios de sol translúcidos a levaram para longe, arremessando-a contra suas escolhas... O homem de cabelos pretos surgiu em sua mente, os lábios próximos, a respiração quente, e um único toque. Apenas um toque, os dedos dele passando de leve sobre seu rosto e enxugando a lágrima que rolou. Inconsciente, ela levou a mão ao mesmo lugar em que a dele estivera anos antes, e pode sentir o mesmo calor sobre sua pele. _Como ele ainda pode mexer tanto comigo assim?_ – o pensamento cruzou sua mente como um raio, e ela tentou negar todos os sentimentos que aquele pequeno gesto despertou em si mesma.

_Talvez cercado de_

_um milhão de pessoas, eu_

_ainda me sinto totalmente sozinho_

_Eu somente quero ir para casa_

_Eu sinto sua falta, sabe?_

A guerra acabara há muito tempo, e muitas coisas tinham acontecido em Londres. Muitas coisas. As acusações de assassinato que pesaram sobre ele, os dias presos em Azkaban, o tormento de se ver afastado de suas atividades como professor, a falta de alguém próximo... Um apoio. Ela se fora cedo demais, deixara-o no momento em que ele mais precisara dela, mas não fizera isso por querer. Simplesmente não podia ficar mais, sua vida corria perigo desde que salvara Harry. Então a carta chegou, convidando-a a estudar em Paris, no famoso Hospital de Magia de Versalhes, e ele a fez aceitar. Não pensou, apenas deixou-se conduzir por aquelas mãos, por sua voz, e quando se deu conta de tudo, o avião levantou vôo... Uma longa viagem de recomeço.

_Eu continuo guardando todas as cartas que te escrevi_

_Em cada uma delas, uma ou duas linhas_

_"Estou bem baby, como você está?"_

_Bem, eu as enviaria, mas sei que isto não é o bastante_

_minhas palavras eram frias e vazias_

_E você merece mais do que isto._

Sozinha, andando por Paris, tanto nas noites frias, quanto nas quentes, e apenas um pensamento... Ele. Os anos passaram, as notícias sempre chegavam, e muitas vezes teve vontade de largar tudo e ir, correr para os braços dele. Só que algo a impedia de mudar sua rota, e o avião partia, enquanto ela tomava seu lugar na primeira classe para Roma. Acompanhou de longe a queda de Voldemort, e soube por fontes seguras, que ele havia resistido, e depois, recuperado seu prestígio. Essas poucas linhas da carta de uma amiga, a deixara mais feliz. Ele voltara para Hogwarts... Ela ainda não podia voltar.

_Outro avião_

_Outro lugar ensolarado_

_Eu tenho sorte, eu sei_

_mas eu quero ir para casa_

_tenho que ir para casa_

_Deixe-me ir para casa_

_Estou tão longe_

_de onde você está_

_Eu quero ir para casa_

Nesse momento o que a prendia não era mais a guerra, ou o fato de ser perseguida, era apenas sua carreira. Chegara tão longe que não podia parar, construíra uma sólida reputação, era uma medibruxa reconhecida, e em nome disso enterrou seu passado. Os dias, os meses, os anos... Mais uma viagem, mais um país, mais uma palestra. As cartas deixadas em cima da mesa, recém escritas, e as amareladas na gaveta. Cartas que nunca foram enviadas, por falta de tempo, ou por achar que era tempo perdido. As entrevistas para os jornais, as revistas, os livros publicados... E enfim, a fama!

_Sinto como se estivesse vivendo a vida de outra pessoa_

_É como se eu acabasse de sair_

_Quando estava indo tudo bem_

_E eu sei exatamente porque você não poderia_

_vir junto comigo_

_Isto não era o seu sonho_

_Mas você sempre acreditou em mim_

Na noite de autógrafo na Universidade de Moscou ela recebeu a carta... A carta de seu passado, as linhas bem escritas pelas mãos fortes que a levariam de volta para casa. A carta com o lacre de Hogwarts e assinada por seu diretor. Não tinha o que esperar, não podia esperar mais um ano... Ele a chamava. Pousou a pena, deslizou para fora de cadeira, deixou todos sem palavras e voltou ao Hotel. No quarto, a mala aberta era preenchida por suas roupas, e minutos depois, o táxi seguia para o aeroporto. _As pessoas no hospital? Explicação?_, pensou, _Qual? Que a vida a chamava? _Decididamente não tinha mais tempo para isso, precisava correr.

_Outro dia de inverno veio_

_e já foi embora_

_E mesmo em Paris ou Roma_

E eu quero ir para casa 

_Deixe-me ir para casa_

_E estou cercado por um milhão de pessoas_

Ainda me sinto sozinho 

_Deixe-me ir para casa_

_Sinto sua falta você sabe_

Agora ela estava ali, no avião em Atenas, indo para Londres... Voltando para casa. Passara os últimos anos pensando se voltaria, e, no entanto, hoje não tinha mais dúvidas. O avião decolou, as nuvens passaram rápidas pela janela, os raios de sol sumiram nas espessas camadas escuras que assomaram a sua frente. A chuva começou de leve a lançar seus pingos finos contra o vidro, mas depois se tornou intensa, e soube, depois de horas, que estava em casa. Londres surgiu cinzenta, cercada de névoa e sob uma forte chuva.

_Me deixa ir para casa_

_Eu tive minha chance_

_Baby, acabei_

_Estou indo para casa_

Me deixa ir para casa 

_Ficará tudo bem_

_Estarei em casa hoje a noite_

_Estou voltando para casa_

_( Home – Michael Bublé )_

12 de dezembro de 2006, o calendário a sua frente no saguão do aeroporto não deixava margens a dúvidas, chegara no dia do seu aniversário. O fiscal liberou a bagagem, e ela pegou sua valise caminhando em direção a porta de vidro que a separava de Londres. Uma leve apreensão revirou o seu estômago antes da porta se abrir e libertá-la para o mundo. Ajeitou os cabelos, e tentou se controlar, enquanto a porta deslizava suavemente para os lados. Os olhos percorreram a multidão a sua frente, e dando passos seguros, venceu-a em poucos minutos. Já estava desistindo de seus pensamentos tolos quanto a encontrá-lo ali, quando a voz aveludada soou ao seu ouvido:

- Srta. Rabelo?

- Sim – a resposta veio num sussurro, enquanto se virava.

Os olhos pararam na figura de preto a sua frente; os mesmos cabelos negros, os mesmos olhos, talvez apenas um pouco esmaecidos pelos anos, mas era real. Enfim acordara daquele pesadelo. Ela sorriu sem falar nada, presa por aqueles olhos, e ele rompeu o silêncio mais uma vez.

- Feliz aniversário, Clau! – A voz veio firme e quente, numa emoção disfarçada.

- Você está atrasado 10 anos, Severus. – ela rebateu incerta. As lágrimas desceram, mas ela pode vislumbrar o que ele trazia algo na mão... Um buquê.

- Você não... – disse crispando os lábios e ofertando-lhe as rosas – Pelo menos as flores não irão murchar... – Ele a fitou longamente, se adiantando mais um pouco e passando os dedos longos nos cabelos dela. - Eu não me atrasei, apenas esperei o momento certo para trazê-la em segurança. Espero que fique.

- É um pedido? – Ela o fitou docemente.

- Não... – Ele se aproximou dela, tomando-a nos braços, enquanto os lábios se tocaram suavemente. Um tempo depois ele a afastou dizendo: - É uma ordem!

Ela sorriu abraçando-o mais uma vez, enquanto a chuva aumentava lá fora. O avião decolou, desta vez, vazio... Ela estava em casa, ao lado dele, em terra firme...

FIM 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Esta Songfic é dedicada a minha amiga, Clau Rabelo. Um presente de aniversário de coração para uma pessoa especial... Felicidades linda! Obrigada a Shey pela paciência em betar a fic e me aturar... Xeruuuuuu!

Bjus enormes,

Roxane Norris 


End file.
